The Grandfather Clock
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: He waited, waited for the inevitable downfall, for his whole world to crash and burn. But There's only one problem. He wouldn't let him fall. Slash. Not extremly graphic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and the publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: Mature

Word Count: 1602

Warnings: Slash, not overly descriptive but still there.

Author Note: First fanfiction posted, I welcome any and all critics but please keep your utterly rude comments to yourselves, no one wants read them.

~*~*~*~

Tick. Tick. Tick...

It was and unnerving sound that never faltered nor stopped, never relenting it's assault on the occupant of the room.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The only relief of the sound, it was a constant, he knew what to expect, he know what was the sound was and how it would be a minute from now.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The sound began to dig at the occupants very frayed nerves, digging under his skin in steady unrelenting pace, but the man never moved, no expression on his face, he showed no signs of distress or agitation.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The old antique grandfather clock chimed, once, twice, three times. The change of the hour was only small relief, the chiming drowning out the ever present ticking. Only this increased the agitation and unsettled the nerves of the man more, that meant that the hour of his fall was nearing. The hour that he lost everything coming, time seemed to slow even more for the lone man.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The man stirred only to press a glass of amber colored liquid to his lips, and that was even a rare occurrence. His blond hair fell in a perfect braid down over his stiff shoulders and down his forcefully straight back, his bangs framing his aristocratic, and sharp face, his silver eyes dull and lifeless peered through a few stray strands, never did he look anywhere but a small blank spot on the darkly painted walls. He just couldn't in fear of what he would see.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The man waited, he waited silently, still as a statue. Waited for his world to come crashing down, hoping that he was saved before that happened. His hope was overshadowed by his doubt, why would anyone ever give up _everything _they knew and loved for him? Friends would have to be given up, enemies forgiven. He wasn't worth that. He would be forgotten and left to crash and burn in his own personal hell. He wasn't meant to be happy. Not in this life time. Not in this world.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Four chimes interrupted the ticking this time, another hour passing, another hour starting. He sipped his drink, slowly swallowing the burning drink, he welcomed the burn, welcomed the fire that erupted in the pit of his stomach as they liquid entered his empty body.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Five chimes, this hour had been longer the rest, dragging on for what felt like eternity.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Six chimes, another hour passes even slower then the last. The mans hope dwindling as a little at each tick of the clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Seven chimes, he was half tempted to just give up, his hope almost non-existent by now.

Tick. Tick. Tic-.

The a flash of green light lightened the room, and the swoosh of the fire blazing in the large hearth filled the room, interrupting the ticking of the never incessant clock. The silver eyed man didn't even blink, he didn't want too, didn't want his world to start falling into tiny little pieces, pieces that would never be able to put back together, like a shattered vase, you wouldn't be able to find enough for it to matter. It would be the end of him, he would continue to live of course but it would be a sad, lonely, and short life. The sound of footsteps closing in on him made his heart beat faster, he started to prepare for the fall, slowly raising the drink to his lips one last time before everything changed. He was preparing for his death.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Large, tanned hands cupped the pale cheeks of the unmoving man, warm, bright green eyes searching out the vacant silver. Ever so slowly full warm lips pressed against the thinner lips of the silver eyed man, unmoving, waiting for the response he craved. The green eyes never left silver, never wanting to again.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The sound agitated the green eyed man as he waited for a response from his blond lover, his unruly brown almost black hair falling into his eyes a little, showing it's own disappointment for the lack of movement from the blond.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The silver slowly melted, the owner of the eyes recognizing that he had familiar lips pressed to his own, recognizing the warm patient eyes of his lover. He slowly began to recognize that his world wouldn't be crashing at all on the contrary it would begin to grow, grow into a life where he would be free to live with his one true love without the disapproval of his family. The fact that his lover was even here proved that.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The brunette silently rejoiced as he noticed the silver melting and felt the previously unresponsive lips move under his own. That small movement beginning the dance that the two only knew so well, that two men so well, that was only theirs; never shared with anyone else. Small slender hands found purchase in the thick brown hair.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Pulling the man closer he savored the feel of the warm body up against his, confirming that he was for sure there and that this was not just a dream. The large hands slid from the warming face of the blond man, moving down his neck, back, finally settling on the small hips pulling the man into a standing position only to lay on the couch allowing the blond to settle on him.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The brunette thoroughly ravished the blond, removing clothes with practiced, steady hands, relishing in the feel of silky skin on his own. Burning his touch onto the smaller blond and claiming him as his own. He pulled out the band that held his lovers hair into it's braid, temporarily being getting distracted as the soft blond locks fell into his view. Grabbing a handful he brought them up to his nose, loving the smell of rain and unique scent of his lover.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

They spent their time exploring each other, worshiping each other thoroughly, then ever so gently the brunette began to prepare his lover, electing a beautiful moan from the blond. Tenderly he prepared his lover for something bigger, extracting as many delicious and beautiful sounds from his wanton lover as he could, driving his lover closer to his impending release.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

He finally couldn't take it anymore, he had to be buried in his lover! He had to feel the tight warmth of his lover surrounding him. Slowly he lowered his whining lover onto himself, both gasping at the feeling.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

It was only at times like these, when they would preform such an act that either felt completely whole; one filled with his lover, driven to the brink of completion, only for it to be put off, loved the feeling of being filled, it being the only times he could remember wanting nothing to change, not wanting to ever be so in-whole again. The other feeling the same about filling his love, always dreading but awaiting his completion, loving the feeling of his lover clamped around him as they move rhythmically together.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

A gasp breaks through the silvered eyed mans lips, gripping his lovers shoulders he reaches his mind blowing completion, stars erupting behind his closed eyelids, having involuntarily shutting only to open when his lover pleads for them too, sending the brunette over the edge when he sees the utter love and devotion hidden in the silver depth. Panting the blond rains kisses all over his lovers face, neck and chest. Never wanting to let go of the man he loves.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Only the ticking of the clock and the harsh breaths of the lovers fills the silence that has settled in the room. They lay content, spent in each others arms. Their eyes met; blazing, warm green and swirling, alive silver, and smiles grace both of their lips before they meet in a lazily sweet kiss.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

The breathes of the two men begin to even up with the ticking of the clock, until it was one steady beat throughout the room. The ticking not so horrible to the silver eyed man now, just a background sound that proved that he and his lover where alive.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

the next sound to break the relative silence being a whispered statement, "I love you," the voice of the brunette; a deep baritone, and full, swollen lips caressed the words lovingly, sending a shiver down the spine of the blond.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

A large smile spread on the lips of the blond, "I love you too," his voice softer, but full of power and love, thin lips caressed the words just lovingly as the brunette. And he preened under the smile that graced the lips of his lover.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Moments passed before the deep voice filled the room again, "I promise I will never leave you on your own Draco."

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Silent tears fell from the emotion filled silver eyes, and lips met lips in a gentle love filled kiss, "Please, don't Harry, I can't live without you." He pleaded laying his head on his lovers chest, sighing contently when warm strong arms wrapped around his waist. Falling asleep in the safety of them.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

Harry listened to the unwavering clock for long moments, before falling asleep with his lover. Both breaths unconsciously following the ticking of the clock.


End file.
